What Happened To Us?
by Darks Light
Summary: Yaoi! Kai goes back to Japan for a team reunion leaving Tala in Russia regreting not telling him something... but what happens if Kai comes back changed in away which leaves him avioding Tala... what is he hiding? Yaoi rated R in later chp...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own! But I think you've already guessed that ay  
AN: things in _italics_ are being written, not just thought. and this contians Yaoi, dont like it, well that's your problem :) hope you enjoy reading this!

**What Happened to us?  
****By Darks Light**

...Tala's POV...

"Kai, it's Tala, again. I'm... never mind. I'll try you again later."

I sigh in defeat as I hang up the phone, that's probably the third message I've left tonight; maybe even the 20th one this week. I walk over to my small lounge room before slumping down on the couch, picking up a postcard off the coffee table as I do so. I stare at the postcard in somewhat utter confusion mixed with my annoyance of the events of the past week. We had been getting along so well... but then he had to leave to go to Japan; something about a reunion with his old team. I lie down on my side, knees drawn up to my chest; postcard resting lightly in my outstretched hand. I had begged him to stay here in Russia with me; it was where we belonged. However he still said that he was going to go because of what they had done for him in the past.

I smirk slightly, I guess I must have looked pretty disappointed when he told me this because he then promised he'd send me a postcard and that we'd go do something on his return; well he kept part of his promise. I place the postcard carefully on the coffee table before sitting up and glancing around my empty, dark, and lonely apartment. Sure it had always been empty, I never had many belongings; neither of us did. However, it was only after Kai's departure that the loneliness and the darkness began to sink in; the only things that brightened it was the postcard and pictures of the two of us in my room. As suspected, though, even those began to dim.

Kai had returned to Russia a week ago and I had first caught sight of him while walking down the streets to nowhere particular. I remember being so happy at his return that I had ran over and hugged him, he hugged me back but there was a difference now, he was cold, even hesitant. It was as if we were back at the Abbey where we weren't allowed to show any further companionship then what was suspected between teammates like ours. His eyes too, when I looked into them, were different. So different that I had even wondered if this person was really Kai, instead of the usual pride and superiority that shone from his crimson depths there was a mixture of regret and self-resentment. This was Kai, but these eyes, these eyes weren't his.

I shake my head, clearing my mind as I get up off the couch, proceeding towards another room. The floor is cold on my bear feet and my footsteps echo of the hallway walls; each step reminding me of how alone I really am. Ever since Kai had come home, he had always seemed busy; as though he didn't even want to see me anymore. I can tell something's not right, I just don't know what. Every time I go over to his apartment he was always busy sometimes refusing to even see me, though when I do see him, he's always the same, head bowed, gaze lowered as though something has been taken from him; something he didn't want to lose.

I try to stop thinking but my worries keep filling my mind, making it difficult to focus on anything else. I grab a pen and pad of lined paper from the spare room before heading back into the lounge room where I had left Kai's postcard. He refuses to see me and doesn't return my calls... I make a face of distaste as I stare coldly at the pen and paper I had placed on the coffee table; writing him a letter seems like my only other option.  
"Just great," I mumble. I move to sit on the floor, pulling the coffee table towards me so I could lean against the couch. I'm not good at expressing my emotions, let alone writing them down...where do I start? So much has happened... well maybe more so, to much of nothing has happened.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Kai,_

Well that's a good a start as any. Now what? There's so much I want to tell him, so much I want to ask him. I glare in frustration at all I have written...

_Dear Kai,  
__Is everything all right? I'm worried_

Not much, but I was never much for writing anything. My mind is teaming with thoughts that I'm incapable of putting into words and writing down. I pick up my pen and decide just to write; write what I'm thinking that is. That way I figure at least I would get something of emotional value down even if it didn't make sense I could re-write that later.

Well that was pointless. I glare at the pad of paper. I've decided how to go about writing this letter yet I still don't know where to start, I pause for a moment and think, the main thing I want to know is _why have you come back so cold towards me? Is it something I did? Or does the time we spent together hold no importance to you any more? _

I miss him, I miss seeing him, miss hearing his voice and just being with him, however this isn't the same feeling I had when he went to Japan. No. It's one thing to miss someone when they're in another part of the world missing you nearly as much, its another thing, a more painful thing, to miss someone when they're just a few streets down from you, though want nothing to do with you.

I feel my eyes begin to water... I thought we had been getting closer... I thought we could have had meant something more to each other. I pause with a sigh remembering one time we were at our favourite spot in the park located between our apartments. The sky was surprisingly clear and the sun shone warmly on my back as I lay, head resting on folded arms on your chest. They were the best times, just lying there with you in the bliss of knowing that I was the only one who you would allow to get away with touching you, and I was honoured.

_Do you remember that day in the park... I had sat, straddling your waist, as you lay there, arms folded behind your head as you looked at me with questioning eyes, slightly annoyed that I was blocking your sun... I was going to ask you something that day, but I didn't even though you told me I could tell you anything... that you wouldn't think any less of me?... what I was going to say was that I loved you... that's right, I love you Kai. Yes, your cold hearted, cyborg friend can feel love and I believe you can to...but I don't understand why you're doing this to me, did I mean so little to you?'_

I stop and put my pen down allowing my eyes to glance out the window, the night sky's still clear as I try and calm my emotions, we were never really emotional, only showing our contentment with each others company. I pick up the pen again and begin to write once more. _I hope you don't resent me now, for showing emotions, for show weakness, as nothing has changed. I 'm still the same, I've only let you in on something I've been able to keep to myself for so long... I'm still your best friend from the Abbey...and still the only one you'll willingly admit to being a worthy opponent in anything._

I look at the clock, it's beginning to get late but I want to get this finished before dawn, I'm afraid that if I leave it to long I'll lose you forever to something I cant even to begin to understand... I'm thinking again, of _all those times we spent together and even though your face never showed anything but our trademark, expressionless façade, your eyes shone with pride and something that suggested that just maybe, maybe you could have felt something for me, something more than friendship...or has it just been brotherly love all this time..._

I sigh, I think this is all I can write at the moment, I look to the clock once more, it's 10:15 pm, not to late...

_Kai your absence is killing me... please read this and consider that maybe there could be hope for a chance between us...I still love you...I just cant understand, why? Why are you so cold towards me?... please write or phone, my number should be on your answering machine at least twenty times, either one I don't care any response is better than what I have now._

_With Love,  
__Tala_


	3. Chapter 3

I read my letter through, I've surprisingly written quite a lot. I push away the table, allowing myself to get up off the floor before proceeding to search the apartment for some kind of envelope. After succeeding in finding one, I look out the window, nights still clear and the moonlight shines in through the window bathing my floor in it's silver light. I figure I might as well take it to Kai's apartment now; neither of us go to bed this early. I quickly pull on my shoes before grabbing my leather jacket; a present from Kai.

It's cooler out side but I soon find myself walking hastily along the streets that would lead me towards Kai's apartment. Once there I take the stairs which are all to familiar for me, before reaching the third floor, I look down the hall way; 2nd on the left.  
"Well here goes nothing," I mutter to myself before knocking on the door. I hear the sound of someone moving around within the apartment then the sound of two voices reach my ears, ones Kai's the other's familiar but I cant manage to pinpoint an owner, nor what they're saying.

Kai opens the door wearing nothing but a tight pair of black pants, and the spiked collar I had brought him for his birthday this year. I watch his reaction, and it's clear he's surprised to see me.  
"Tala..."  
"...Hey Kai," I say after a pause, Kai's face is expressionless though his eyes seem to smile, but then there's that voice from before. It's calling out to Kai from somewhere within the apartment, asking him who's at the door. Kai's expression turns to a somewhat agitated one as he turns to look over his shoulder, allowing a frustrated 'hn' to escape his lips. I too look over his shoulder only to see the half naked neko-jin standing in the hall and any hope I had for Kai and me is shattered in an instance.

No wonder Kai didn't want anything to do with me, I turn to leave but feel Kai's firm grip around my wrist pulling me back to face him.  
"I know you came here for a reason, Tala, I saw the envelope," Kai says, he's crimson eyes searching my ice blue ones for something but I don't know what.  
"... it's not important, I'm sorry for interrupting, I wont ever again," I mutter. However Kai frowns at this.  
"To me it does matter, especially if you actually bothered to write me a letter," he tells me specifically and now I'm wishing that he didn't know me so well, its to awkward for me to go through with this with Rei here. I'm confused when I look into Kai's eyes to see genuine concern and allow him to take the letter from me before turning and walking in the direction of the street.

...Normal POV...

"What is it?" Rei asked as he hovered over Kai's shoulder, glaring at Tala's retreating form, annoyed at the interruption when he was so close to getting what he wanted.  
"A letter," Kai told the Chinese boy as he pocketed it before closing the door.  
"Well. Are you going to open it?" Rei persisted as they walked along a hallway in Kai's apartment. He was eager to get Kai's attention away from whatever it was Tala had brought him.  
"Yes," Kai said coldly, thinking that he might as well give the boy an answer. Rei followed as Kai went to enter his room only to have the door slammed shut in his face, narrowly missing his nose. Slightly confused, Rei tried the door handle but it was locked.  
"Kai? Kai open the door!" he yelled slamming a fist against the door in emphasis of how unfair he though he was being treated; he had been so close.

...Kai's POV...

I fall onto my bed and open the envelope as I try and block out Rei's repetitive complaining; it's giving me a head ache. I read the letter through once, trying to take everything in and by the time I'd finished the noise of Rei at my door had subsided. I pause and wonder if he had gone away but the sound of him sitting down, back lent against the door, strumming his fingers on the ground, shatters any hope of that.  
"Fine! I'll wait here then," I hear him whine.

I begin to read through Tala's letter once more, now that my roommate has given me some peace and quiet. However, I can't help but think, 'Why is Rei here... still here... anyway?' A part of me knows the answer to that question, the part of me I wish I could destroy and burry into the deepest darkest part of my memory where it would never bother me again, for I am ashamed of what I have done and what I could have done.

As I read I experience a strong feeling of guilt mixed with a stronger dose of self hatred, because here Tala's bearing his heart, his soul to me and for what? To come to my apartment and find me with the Chinese blader whos name I doubt I had mentioned since I left that team again. I'm amazed at how much Tala has kept buried deep within his heart for so long, however something towards the end is still bugging me like it had the first time through; I hadn't recieved any answering machine messages since I came back.


	4. Chapter 4

...Kai's POV...

I stand, realising that I urgently need to speak with Tala before he loses all hope in me. I have a lot to tell him and a lot to explain, starting with the fact that just because he announced his love for me doesn't mean I'll think he's weak. Sure I'm not all to found of that emotion or any as I've only recently been coming to terms with the fact that showing emotions is human and that it's not a sign of weakness. My old team my have started me off on this idea but it was Tala who showed me, like I showed him, the brighter side of life; our time together.

However, one thing that really disgusts me is teenage crushes, like Mariah's pathetic attempts at winning over Rei, I cant believe she hasn't got the hint he's gay! I know that nothing Tala feels for me would be like that, we weren't brought up like that. What he feels for me and what I feel for him would be nothing far from genuine love as we would know it, no pathetic crushes and no lust; I've had enough of that within the past two weeks to make me sick.

I listen, Rei's still strumming his fingers on the floor, the noise is agitating. Guessing I would be wasting to much time trying to explain a situation, that is really none of his business, to him I decide I'd just go out the window. Grabbing my shirt that had been lying loosely on the end of the bed I step out of the building into the crisp night air.

...Tala's POV...

I lie on my back, arms folded under my head as a watch the silver moon whos light shines through the tree leaves above me. I haven't made it back to my apartment, and I don't really want to... it's to dark, to cold, to lonely. So now I lie here, alone in our favourite, and now deserted park in Russia. My mind is teaming with thoughts on what had happened tonight but sadly things are beginning to make sense, just not the way I had hoped.

I roll onto my side, my eyes beginning to fill with tears...why did having the ability to experience emotions have to hurt so much... maybe that's why Boris taught us to block them out... I could laugh, I doubt that was anywhere near the reason. I curl up slightly as a cool night breeze whips around my body... sadly I cant seem to find it in me to blame Kai, I saw Rei's body... he had so much more to offer... I can only wish that Kai hadn't forgotten all the moments we had shared.

A twig snaps nearby and I turn my head to one side only to be looking up into Kai's crimson eyes, I had been so wound up in my own thoughts that I had failed to notice his approach. He kneels here beside me still wearing the dog collar and leather pants with the addition of a white, unbuttoned, long sleeved shirt.  
"I read your letter," He tells me with a sigh, as he lies down beside me, micking my previous position. I roll onto my other side so I'm facing him, though I don't speak, I don't know what to say. I watch his eyes, tired, worried eyes that stare up into the night sky before he speaks to me again.  
"Me and Rei... we're not a couple, an item, together... what ever it is you want to call it... its not that, if that's what you thought when you saw him..."

He doesn't look at me, seemingly content with staring off into space but I can see the pain in his eyes as he speaks, it moves me to see something other then pride and arrogance in those crimson orbs.  
"Then what... why. Why didn't you call me!" I sit up quickly in my frustration to get a better look at my two-time traitor... "...why didn't you return my calls?" I ask more softly spoken after the severe harshness I heard in my voice moments before; for some reason I no longer seem to like my voice like that.  
"Because I didn't get them... I had checked, believe me I had, but there was never a message. I had to read your letter through an extra time to be sure what I was reading was correct." He tells me as his eyes harden, I shift my position so that I could rest my head on his chest.  
"Why is he here?" I ask though there's something I'm more curious to ask... I just don't know if it would hurt Kai to much for me to ask it.


	5. Chapter 5

...Tala's POV...  
  
Kai remains quiet but I soon feel his fingers running softly through my hair.  
"I don't know why Rei's here any more... I don't remember even wanting to bring him here," Kai tells me in a slightly fazed out way... almost like he was trying to remember something lost long ago... I sit up drawing my knees to my chest and folding my arms over them as I watch him, part of me wants to know every single detail but another, quieter, part of me suggests that maybe I'd be happier if I didn't. However what Kai had said about them not being together silences that quieter voice and I wait patiently to see if Kai wished to continue; he did.

"It was after I had mailed you your postcard I had promised... the reunion had been a drag consisting mainly Tyson pigging out on food and them talking about what they called the 'good times' when we had been a team. I was bored out of my brain, and missing you as well, so I spent most of my time looking for something to take my mind off you; I guessed I made it a little too obvious what was on my mind." Kai stops, his eyes softening for a brief instance before he grimaces.  
"... I hadn't even known Rei was gay until he showed up in my room dressed in a seductive pair of leather pants like that you saw him in tonight... I ... I don't know what was happening... " Kai stops then suddenly rolls over, I'm concerned, Kai rarely turns away submissively.

I slowly move to lean over him only to see his eyes shimmering in the silver moonlight, I gasp softly but Kai hears and quickly covers his face with his arm; I haven't seen Kai cry since we were really young.  
"Kai..." I place I hand on his shoulder but he just shrugs it off and I despite myself smile...so Kai-like of him. I hesitate slightly as curiosity begins to get the better of me...  
"Kai... did he take you?" I ask slowly turning him over so I could get a look at his face and surprisingly his smirking, that famous smirk I had first fallen in love with.  
"No, he wasn't _that_ seductive, plus by the time he actually had the chance we were back here... I had seen you... he might of... if you hadn't of come tonight, whether my heart really wanted to or not, that is," Kai admits with shame at his lack of control.

He looks at me from where he lies on his back on the grass, his eyes soft and slightly defeated, it's a nice change but I find myself preferring the stronger Kai who's eyes would shine with pride. Nothing is said for a few minuets so I move slowly, lying down, my body between Kai's legs, my head on my folded arms resting on his chest. He smiles acceptingly as he wraps his arms around me, triggering memories of us before he left to Japan, the same pride is there now, the same happiness. I slide my body up over his until I'm able to sit, straddling his waist, I feel his hand travel up my back and grasp at my hair before he presses his lip against mine. We part and he falls back to the grass below smirking his usual domineering smirk, I can only smile lightly.  
"I guess you think there could be a chance for us to be..."  
I'm cut off by another passionate kiss, and decide to take that as a yes, Kai was always better at showing things through actions than through words.

I lie there on Kai's chest, his arms wrapped loosely around me, tracing small patterns on my back through the material of my shirt, I've lost track of time but it doesn't matter. Right now I'm happier than I have ever been but there's one thing troubling me.  
"Kai..." I ask, slightly annoyed I couldn't stop myself from breaking the tranquillity of the night.  
"Hmm," is Kai's only response.  
"What are you going to do about Rei?" I ask and I can feel him shift uneasily beneath my body.  
"Do we have to talk about it now?" he asks almost pleadingly, "it's something I'd rather forget for the moment... at least until morning," he adds and I know he knows that the time will come sooner rather than later.  
"Ok...." I mumble slightly beginning to drift into a blissful sleep, however I'm soon awoken yet again by Kai shifting under me.

"What?" I ask only to find myself in his arms as he stands looking out over the park.  
"You shouldn't stay out here to long, the weather report said to expect snow," Kai informed me as he carried me out of the park.  
"You know I'm perfectly capable of walking," I tell him, but he just shrugs off my comment.  
"I know your capable of a lot more than that but I'm cold and you bring me warmth so just bear with it; we're nearly at your apartment anyway."


	6. Chapter 6

...Tala's POV...

I can't help but smile as we head indoors out of the wind and up the first flight of stairs, unlike Kai's apartment mine's on the second floor at the end of the hall. He lets me down only to unlock the door before picking me back up into his arms and carrying me into my bedroom. He lays me out on the bed before slowly lying down beside me, drawing me into a loving embrace.

...Kai's POV...

I open one eye and look at the boy lying on top of me, I can tell he's awake, I can feel his eyelashes trail softly over my skin each time he blinks.   
"What are you looking at?" I ask and he shifts his position so he can look me in the eye.   
"It's snowing," he tells me plainly, but his ice blue eyes are smiling and I know why; I also think Russia looks better covered in snow. He goes back to looking at the snow that falls lazily outside and I run my hand along his shoulders and down towards his lower back before tracing small patterns of my subconscious as I think. I'm going to have to do something about Rei, it's neither fair on him or on Tala if I leave this to long. I'm pretty sure Rei's figured out I'm no longer in my room.   
"I guess we should get up..." comes Tala's voice, I nod in agreement and follow him out of the bed, picking up my discarded shirt off the floor.

We hadn't even been out of bed for more than half an hour when I figured I should probably go back and see Rei. So now I was walking out along the streets watching Tala as he walked beside me, his arms folded across his chest in attempt to keep warm; I told him to bring his jacket but he didn't. I smirk; just like Tala. I raise an eyebrow at him, not clearly understanding why he actually wanted to come, maybe it's the snow... he does seem fascinated by it as it falls around him.

He shivers and I take off my jacket and hand it to him, but he refuses it with a soft shake of his head, sending the fallen snow flying off his red hair. I pause grabbing his arm with my hand, his skin is cold as ice, he looks at me slightly agitated that I had stoped him. I place my jacket in his hands.   
"Just take it... please," I add for good measure. He stares at me but proceeds to put the jacket on when a breeze of snow and cold wind whips passed us.   
"What about you?" he asks and I just shrug, folding my arms up over my chest as he had once done, it's cold but I can deal with it. What I can't deal with is him walking around bear armed in the snow just so I wont think of him as weak.   
"I'll get one from my apartment, we're nearly there," I tell him noticing the way he was looking at me.

I open the door to my apartment and Tala walks in before me, taking off my jacket and handing it back to me.   
"Thanks," he says before his eyes glance down at the floor. I follow his gaze to see a medium sized suitcase and a small carry-on bag sitting by the doorway. I indicate for Tala to go wait in the lounge room, he stays momentarily as if reluctant to leave me. His eyes are staring strongly into my own as though he's searching for something but they soon soften... if I could have any power in the world it would be the ability to read Tala's mind... He nods in somewhat understanding before walking slowly towards the lounge, me; I go in search of Rei. However, I have a good guess where I can find him.

I lean on the doorframe facing my bedroom, Rei's sitting there, his back to me as he stares out of the window at the falling snow.   
"Why did you delete my messages?" I ask.   
He spins around quickly; obviously unaware that I had been watching him, he lowers his head and I approach the bed to sit down beside him. He doesn't say anything so I place a finger under his chin, and firmly but gently guide his face up so I could look him in the eye and I'm surprised to see them shinning with tears. I guess the shock was slightly visible on my face as he quickly turns his face away from me. 

"Kai... you're the first person I've met who's also gay... I was so happy. But, you were in love with Tala," he pauses, "I didn't want to be left alone again... with Tyson and Kenny drooling over this new girl in their class... Hilary... and Max he could be doing the same thing for all I know." He stops before wrapping his arms around my neck, silently crying into my shoulder, "I didn't want to be left alone again," he sobs.


	7. Chapter 7

I role my eyes slightly agitated at his reaction, I don't know what to do he nearly ruined all hope for me and Tala and why, he was lonely. I frown, how could he be lonely, with Tyson and Max's constant company how could someone be lonely. I sigh, I don't know what to do... I don't want to deal with this.   
"You're leaving?" I ask, trying to get off that topic, as his crying begins to cease and I slowly ease him off of me. He nods, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.   
"I booked a plane back to Japan, Max is still staying at Tyson's for a couple more weeks..." he stops and stares at me, I guess he's annoyed I'm sitting here smirking at him; but I cant help myself.

"Max is gay to..." I tell him and he looks at me with a mix of surprise and amusement playing on his cat-like features, but that quickly changes to some form of agitation.   
"Kai! I'm not just going to start hitting on Max... anyway, how would you know if he's gay or not?!" He snaps at me, I glare at him.   
"You seemed to have no problems with hitting on me," I remind him sternly, agitated that he had nearly forgotten already. He sighs and falls back to lie down on the bed.   
"Sorry," he mumbles but he still seems slightly bitter.

The sound of someone's car horn honking constantly outside my bedroom window brings me out of any thoughts that I had had. I stand and look outside and at the streets below, a cab driver sits out in front of his cab looking directly at me.   
"You called a cab?" I ask Rei and he nods getting up to leave, I grab him by his arm and turn him around to face me.   
"Keep Max in mind... he could be feeling as lonely as you are," I tell him to get any reasonable doubt that his loneliness was partially my fault out of my head. He smiles.   
"I'm glad you came before my cab did... maybe if things work out, next time there's a reunion you could bring Tala and we could go out on a double date," he suggests, and it's clear that he's in a slightly better mood then when I had first found him. I could have laughed at this as the thought of what Tala's reaction would be to having to spend a week around Tyson, but I just nod my head.

I walk out of the room and into the lounge room, the random images quickly changing across my TV screen suggests Tala hasn't yet got bored with channel surfing. I open my door picking up Rei's suitcase and walk him down to his cab and once there he gives me a farewell hug as he prepares to leave.   
"I think I'll see what Max thinks about me when I see him," he whispers in my ear, I shake my head sadly imagining Max's reaction if Rei happened to walk into his bedroom dressed like he was when he had walked into mine. I stand and wait in the snow as Rei drives off in the cab glad that all of this is finally over, before turning back towards the apartment building. I spot Tala, his head on his folded arms resting on the windowsill; he stares at me giving me a small smile as I walk back into the building.

I close the apartment door behind me, to find Tala back and flicking through the TV channels; I walk over and lean on the back of the couch to see him spread out across the full length of it.

I wince in pain as I find myself lying on my back, Tala straddling my waist, and my arms pinned above my head by his hands. I glare at him, but he just smirks before rubbing his body up against mine. I manage to free one of my hands and pull Tala's head down towards me, and our lips meet in a bruising but passionate kiss. I contemplate on starting a battle for dominance but the feelings to good.

Tala growls under his breath as the sound of another car horn honking outside my window floats up to meet our ears. I push Tala off me and get up to find the cab I had called when I had been saying goodbye to Rei waiting out on the street.   
"Who is it?" Tala asks, as I feel his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me back into him as he presses his growing erection firmly against my ass.   
"Stop that," I hiss at him as I feel his hands smoothly travelling down my lower torso... "it's the cab I had called to move my stuff... we can finish this later," I add seeing his dejected look.

...Tala's POV...

I sit in the back of the cab with Kai, watching as the snow falls from the sky around us. Surprisingly I'm at peace with the world that I used to always hate. Kai's moving in with me, we had only just finished packing his belongings into the cab a few minutes ago. Lucky for us the furniture belonged to the people who had been renting him the room so we didn't have to worry about moving it all.

................ 

AN: Hi there, hope you've all been enjoying this and i'm sorry if this has turned out to be a short chapter, i'm undecided with what to do next... should i leave it or add actual yaoi... any ideas are welcome :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Darks Light here, just like to apologise for taking so long in getting this chapter uploaded, o well…it's longer then my last chapter!

WARNING: contains RRATED YAOI or malen male slash ... what ever you want to call it so if you dont like it then dont read it...

Oh and Ellen I'm sorry about the last chapter… Kai and Tala are moving in together because in this story they were/are really close and I thought it would be nice . and Rei's going back because he's realised he cant have Kai and yeh… sorry if I haven't explained this properly…i just thought it be a good idea for a story :)

Hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks to all those who have stuck with it! .

…Tala's POV…

When we get back to my apartment… our apartment, I soon find myself pinned to the wall, Kai grinding his growing erection against mine and I moan despite myself but for some reason Kai stops. I look at him confused and slightly annoyed but he just smirks and leads me towards our bedroom.  
"There's something I want you to do for me, please," he explains quietly.

He walks into our bedroom, removing his shirt as he does so. I follow his example, watching as he lies down on his back and I crawl up to join him, sliding my body along his.  
"What is it?" I ask, looking down at him.  
"I want you to take me," he tells me plainly.  
I'm surprised, "are you sure?" I ask him.  
"I want you to make me yours and yours alone," he insists and I watch as he slowly removes the rest of his clothing, my eyes admiring the beauty of his body. Only to notice that he lies there, eyes adverted from mine, head tilted slightly to one side as though he's beautiful. I gently guide his face back to face mine.  
"Are you sure?" I ask again, only to feel his lips press softly against mine.  
"I wouldn't have offered myself if I wasn't," he tells me plainly a smirk lingering on his features as he slowly turns over.

…Kai's POV…

I present my self on hands and knees before Tala listening to the soft sound of him removing the rest of his clothing before they are tossed away to join that of mine on the floor. I feel his hands trial along my shoulders before moving down my back, he leans his warm body against mine and I feel one of his hands grasp around my erection. I let out a small gasp, amazed at the feeling that washes over me. The feeling intensifies, and as I moan I hear him smirk, clearly happy with the response I am giving him.

I begin to wonder would I have ever been able to experience such feelings as this had I not met Rei and the Bladebreakers, 'or would Tala and I have remained cold and emotionless for the remainder of our lives?' I let out a moan as Tala's pace increases arching my back as the pleasure builds up, then I release; not able to keep it in any longer.

I glance over my shoulder, allowing myself a quick glimpse of Tala's body though I turn back around as I feel his hands moving softly over me and I brace myself for what's to come. I cringe slightly as I feel Tala's erection penetrate my ass, and he begins to slowly move in and out, but he's quick to pick up the pace. I bite down hard on my lower lip, drawing blood, as I try and prevent myself from crying out loud, I want Tala to enjoy this, every minute of it without having to worry about me.

My vision blurs as my eyes begin to fill with tears and I gasp, despite my attempts to conceal my pain as Tala thrusts his erection deeper within me, I knew it was going to hurt I just didn't expect it to hurt to this degree. I feel Tala stop, leaning his chest gently on my back and it's obvious that he had heard me, I hang my head in shame that I couldn't conceal the pain for him.  
"Kai… we don't have to do this…," comes his voice full of genuine concern. I look over my shoulder at him and shake my head.  
"… this is what I want," I tell him, glad for the small pause, allowing me to better adjust to him being inside of me.

He smiles at me, kissing away my tears and then trailing a line of kisses down my back that sends chills up my spine. I feel Tala start up again, one of his hands sneaking around my waist before grasping my erection and the pain begins to subside as the pleasure builds. I fall down onto my elbows panting heavily as I feel Tala thrust deeper within my ass, and I moan as I release and not long after I feel Tala to reach his own climax. He leans against me for a moment, panting heavily and I feel his breath softly on my back but he soon shifts slowly sliding himself out of me before lying down on the bed.

I look over Tala's body, smiling to myself at what I am lucky to have the pleasure to see. I look up at his face, my crimson eyes meeting his ice blue ones, he's smiling, still breathing heavily and I feel near exhaustion. He's smirking at me now and gestures for me to join him, I do, slowly moving to lie on top of him his arms instinctively wrapping themselves around my waist. Neither of us says anything, he seems content with my companionship and his own thoughts, while I'm to tired at the moment to bother with unnecessary convocation. I feel my eyes slowly close as Tala absentmindedly traces soothing patterns along my back, I smile; I belong to him now.

…Tala's POV…

I wake up to find Kai pulled in closely against my naked body, I smile remembering how he had insisted that I take him… take him so he could belong to me. I was surprised Kai had been so willing to play a passive role in our relationship, when he had lead me towards our room I thought he wanted to take me but instead he gave himself to me out of love, asking for nothing in return. However there's something I want to ask of him… I nibble at Kai's earlobe and glance casually out the window as I wait for a response of some form; it's only just getting dark. I feel Kai shift as he turns his head towards me and I turn him over onto his back, moving to sit on his lap, straddling his waist rubbing my body against his.  
"mmm… Tala I need to sleep at some point," he tells me. I reposition myself and lean over him, one hand brushing the bangs out of his face before trailing along the triangular tattoos that scar his pale cheeks.  
"I know, so do I, you can sleep and I wont try to stop you… just promise me this… promise me you'll make me yours when you're ready…" I whisper soothingly in his ear before placing a light kiss on his soft lips.

…Kai's POV…

I feel Tala's lips leave mine and I nod my head.  
"I promise," I mumble sleepily as he lowers his body onto mine and I draw the bedcovers up and over our bodies before wrapping my arms around his waist. Tonight, if I'm ready, Tala will give himself to me as I had given myself to him. I belong to him and no one else, I'm happy this way and I know he is too, he wouldn't give himself to anyone if he didn't love them; neither would I.

…

Well thats my first shot at a lemon/lime... sorry if its a bit dodgy...  
Well I hope you've enjoyed reading my story and thanks to those who have reviewed .


End file.
